


The first

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Draco is shy, First Time, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Short & Sweet, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: There was something so special about their first kiss. It wasn’t that it was more special than anything else in their lives, but there was definitely something about it that stood out to Harry.Day 10 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: A first
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**The first**

He remembered the first time holding hands.

The first hug.

The first time together in the same bed, naked.

Those were all rememberable, very special moments, and Harry held every memory closest to his heart.

But there was something so special about their first kiss. It wasn’t that it was more special than anything else in their lives, but there was definitely something about it that stood out to him.

He had thought about it, fantasised for so long, so when it finally happened…it was weird, to say the least.

But weird in a positive way.

Harry had been sure it would’ve happened while they were drunk. After weeks of tension between them, that was so visible someone could cut through it with a knife, he had almost hoped it would have happened that one time they both attended the same party.

It hadn’t.

They had been very drunk, and in the same place all evening, but tip-toed around each other, like both of them knew what being close would have led to. Harry had been disappointed towards the end of the night because nothing had happened.

A whole weekend had passed.

Then, the following Monday, Draco and Harry had been alone in a room together. They had been supposed to do something—Harry couldn’t remember what—when their hands had accidentally brushed against each other. From there, everything had happened in slow motion, yet at the same time so fast.

Their eyes had met.

Emerald green locked on to stormy grey.

They had gravitated towards each other as if an outer force had pushed them together. Harry hadn’t had time to think, or maybe he had stopped thinking along the way when Draco’s face suddenly was closer than it had ever been before.

Their noses had touched before their lips had. Draco’s head had automatically tilted a bit to the side, which had been rather practical; it was a good angle for kissing. Before Harry’s eyes had slipped shut, he saw that Draco’s white-blond fringe had fallen over one eye and he remembered he had thought it was adorable.

Draco’s mouth had been warm, his lips a little wet.

They had kissed each other lightly at first. None of them had really dared to open their mouths. Then, Harry had been brave and done so, allowed his tongue to slide across the other boy’s lower lip, seeking permission to enter, which he had been granted. His tongue had met the tip of Draco’s; it had been slow, tentative and warm. Harry had never expected Draco to kiss so softly, so it had surprised him when the other boy had seemed so… _shy_.

But Harry had loved it. Every second.

He had felt a tingling sensation, in his wrists and the pit of his stomach during the kiss. His pulse had quickened, and his only thought had been _more, more, more._ He’d never wanted it to end.

Their tongues had danced together for an eternity, yet in only a couple of seconds, it was over.

Harry’s lips had instantly missed Draco’s when they broke apart; both in desperate need of air.

They had stared at each other, wide-eyed and silent as if none of them could have grasped what had happened.

Then, one of them had leant forward.

And repeated the kiss.

Again.

And again.

And again.

_Fin_


End file.
